Hate That I love You Sasuke Uchiha Oneshot Lemon
by Aliey-xox
Summary: Hikari can't forgive Sasuke for leaving her without saying goodbye. Or can she?  Terrible summary. xD  Sasuke x OC Oneshot/Lemon


Oneshot request for: HolylightHikari (on Quizilla)

Name: Hikari Aino

Age: 15

Height: 4'9"

Warnings: Lemon

Song Used: Hate that I love you by Rhianna ft. Ne-yo

Happy birthday Sasuke! You evil bastard. July 23, 2011 ~

_And I hate how much I love you boy,_

_I can't stand how much I need you._

**[Story Start]**

"The stunt he pulled at the 5 Kage Summit labels him as an S Ranked Criminal. There's no turning back for him now, the only choice we have is to kill him." Shikamaru explained wearily

Sakura immediately started crying when his words hit her. "Sasuke-kun." She managed to say between sobs

Despite her not being too fond of Sakura, she couldn't help but feel her pain. It was safe to say that she was the one who felt the most pain. When she was younger, it seemed like all she had was Sasuke, not matter how much of a jerk he was.

*Flashback*

"_Go back to Yukigakure!"_

"_Yeah, you're not wanted here!"_

"_Yeah!"_

_Several kids taunted as Hikari stood in a corner, fighting to hold back tears._

_An older and much stronger boy rose his hand in balled into a fist, preparing to not only voice his feelings towards Hikari, but to show them also._

"_Leave her alone." A calm but stern voice commanded from behind the group of kids._

_Said group turned around simultaneously, ready to take one the person who had the guts to tell them to do anything, much less leave the unwanted girl alone._

"_Yeah? Or wha-. Sasuke!" a boy said, surprised and fearful. "Right. Sorry Sasuke. We'll be going now." The oldest boy said as he motioned the rest of the group to hurry off._

_Sasuke looked down at Hikari and smirked as he walked away._

"_S-sasuke kun!" Hikari called from behind him_

_He stopped midstep, and turned around slowly. "What?" He asked uninterested_

"_Thank you." She said timidly_

"_hn." Was all he responded as he walked away._

*End of Flashback*

From that day on, she considered Sasuke to be her savior, constantly shooing off the group of malicious kids, until finally they left her completely alone.

_I could never kill him._ She thought to herself.

"We'll have to talk about this later. I have to talk to the Hokage about something. Bye." Shikamaru said as he walked off towards the makeshift tent-office.

Hikari walked through the streets of Konoha, reliving all the moments she spent with Sasuke, up to the point where he left the village. His friends. To the point where he left her.

_He didn't even say goodbye._ She thought to herself, biting her lower lip fighting back the forming tears. _How dare he not say goodbye. _She clenched her fists in anger, as she repeated the statement in her mind. _I hate him. I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha. _

In her heart, though, she knew that all she had for him was love. And no matter what he did, no matter what he was labeled by other people, she'd always have the love for him and be willing to fight for him, just as he did for her when they were younger.

"I hate you, Sasuke-kun. " She whispered to herself as she finally let her warm tears stream down her face.

*To Team Hebi*

"We are no longer "Hebi"… From now on, our group will be known as "Taka"… And our one goal is… to destroy Konoha." Sasuke announced

Said team remained silent, as if they were at a loss for words.

"Sasuke-kun. You need to rest." Karin expressed "There's a small village not too far from here, we'll rest there for tonight."

"That's a great idea, Karin!" Suigetsu commended

"Hn." Was all Sasuke responded, as he slowly closed his eyes, thinking about his new resolve.

*FF 3 HRS*

Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin were already asleep. Sasuke laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for the perfect time to escape.

_It's now or never. _Sasuke thought to himself, as he silently slid out of his bed. He was almost to the door, till he sensed someone behind him, watching his every move.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you going?" a drowsy Karin asked

Sasuke let out a loud sigh "Karin. Go to sleep." He commanded without looking back at her

"Where are you going?" She asked again, slightly worried.

"Go to sleep or I'll kill you." He repeated in a cold voice

Knowing that he had not only the ability, but also the guts to do so, she did as she was told, and forced herself to not follow him to wherever he was going.

Sasuke took in a deep breath of cold air, as he walked to the gates of the small village they found refuge in for the night.

He gazed up at the stars; thinking about what he was about to do, and how he was going to go about doing it.

Once he finally reached the gates, his sprinted into the surrounding forest to his destination; Konohagakure.

In a short amount of time, he arrived at the gates of his former village, the one he was planning to destroy.

_Never thought I'd ever step foot back into this village. _He thought to himself as he easily slipped past the guard shinobi stationed at the gates.

In the cover of the night, he made his way to his distinct destination.

*Back to Hikari*

She laid her bed, staring outside at the brightly twinkling stars, just as she did every night. Since he left, for the past 4 years, she barely got any sleep. The amount of sleep she got, wasn't worthy of counting.

She slowly closed her eyes, attempting to get the much needed rest.

Her eyes shot opened as she suddenly woke up from her semi-sleep. She couldn't shake the feeling of someone else being in her apartment. Several times, she tried to assure herself that she was just paranoid, and needed more rest, but she doubted her own thoughts and focused on sensing any other chakra signatures.

"Even if you could sense my chakra, what would you have done?" a smooth voice taunted from behind, sending shivers up and down her spine.

She immediately knew who's voice that was, there was not a doubt in her mind.

"S-sasuke." She managed to stutter out

"I knew you were a smart girl, Hikarki." He whispered smoothly into her ear

She instinctively jumped off her bed, across the room, trying to get as much distance between each other as possible.

She grabbed a kunai that was previously on the table and held it in a defensive stance. "What are you doing here?" she asked sternly

Sasuke slowly stood up, and made his way over to Hikari

"Stop or I'll kill you Sasuke." She threated

"Will you really, Hikari?" he taunted as he stopped a few feet from before her.

"I'll ask you one last time, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see a certain someone. What's so bad about that?" Sasuke responded innocently

He continued walking towards her.

Instinctively, she swung at him with the kunai. After barely missing, she jumped away, regaining distance between them.

Sasuke smirked "You've gotten better, Hikari. As expected." He commended with a smug smile on his face "But, how long do you think you'll be able to keep this up, hm?"

"Long enough for me to kill you." She replied

Sasuke laughed slightly before coming at her with intense speed, barely giving her enough time to react. She managed to get around Sasuke and ran out her bedroom door. She managed to reach the living room, and grabbed her ice blue Kantana and held it out towards Sasuke with both hands.

_Stay focused Hikari. _She told herself.

Sasuke smirked then disappeared completely. Leaving Hikari bewildered.

"Am I just dreaming?" she asked herself

As soon as she uttered those words, Sasuke pushed her back onto the wall and covered her mouth, she winced in pain as her delicate back collided with the cold wall.

"Hikari, do you remember what I used to tell you when we were smaller?" Sasuke asked quietly, while towering over her.

Not being able to answer, she simply nodded her head yes.

"Tell me." He commanded as he lifted his hand from her mouth, trusting that she would reveal his presence.

She gazed upon Sasuke for a moment, trying to figure out what his reason is to be here, in her house. "Tell me what you're doing here first." She said calmly as she continued to study him.

She knew in her heart that he wouldn't hurt her, despite all the terrible things she's recently heard about him.

He looked like he went into thought, asking himself what he was doing there. "Like I said before, I came here to see someone. Someone who is special to me." He said quietly "Tell me what I used to tell you."

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" She asked just above a whisper, fighting back the burning sensation that ran through her nose up to her eyes.

"What?"

She shoved Sasuke away from her "Why did you leave without saying goodbye Saskue!"she repeated, having a few stray tears flow down her face

"I-"

"Do you have any idea how hurt I was, Sasuke? Did you even care? One day you're there, then the next you completely vanish. And now…now you're doing all of these horrible things. Sasuke…why?" She ranted as she slowly fell to the floor crying. "Why Sasuke?" she gasped between sobs

Without her knowing, Sasuke walked over to her. Gently but with force, he turned her head so she was looking up at him.

"What did I used to tell you?" he asked again

"That…once you've killed your brother, you'd restore you clan." She said slightly out of breath

"what else?"

She thought long and hard about what else he could've possibly said to her, but failed to remember.

"What else did I used to tell you?" he pestered

"I don't know!" she yelled irritated

He forcefully slammed his lips into yours, leaving you in complete shock. You sat there, staring wide eyed at his closed eyes, as he continued his assault on your lips.

_His lips are so soft. _She thought to herself in a dazed state.

Finally, after what seemed to be years, he reluctantly pulled back, and looked into her eyes with sadness "I used to tell you that I love you, Hikari. You don't remember at all?" he asked slightly hurt

*Flashback*

"_Hikari!" Sasuke yelled behind her_

_She turned around, and smiled brightly._

"_Sasuke!" she responded while waving enthusiastically_

_After Sasuke finally reached her, he grabbed hold of her hand, and dragged her off to a place completely unknown by her._

"_Sasuke? Where are we going?" she asked curiously, but having the utmost trust in him_

"_I wanna show you something" he responded while increasing his speed_

_After running for what seemed to be miles, the two finally reached the top of a hill that looked over the entire village of Konohagakure._

_Hikari let out a silent awe. "Sasuke, it's so pretty!"_

_Sasuke simply nodded._

_After spending a few moments of gazing upon the lively Konoha, Hikari looked over at Sasuke, who seemed to be slightly worried._

"_Sasuke, why'd you bring me up here?"_

"_I wanted to tell you that…I love you, Hikari." He replied quietly_

_Hikari smiled brightly "I love you too, Sasuke-kun!" she confessed as she pulled him into a tight embrace._

*End of Flashback*

Many buried memories resurfaced in Hikari's mind.

"I came here to see you, because I love you." Sasuke clarified

"Sasuke-kun." She managed to breathe out "I love you…too." She confessed.

_One of these days, your magic won't affect me._

_And your kiss won't make me weak._

_But no one, in this world, knows me the way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me._

Sasuke smiled slightly, and leaned down to engulf Hikari's lips in another kiss. This one being gentler and filled with so much passion.

"Sasuke." She moaned into the kiss

Sasuke swiftly lifted Hikari up, and walked back with her to her bedroom, closing the door as soon as they got in.

Sasuke gently laid her down onto the bed, and wasted no time getting both of their clothes off, leaving each other only in their underwear. He gently planted butterfly kisses down the length of her body, sending amazing sensations throughout her body.

Unintentionally, every time he planted another kiss, she arched into his touch, occasionally letting a quiet moan of Sasuke's name slip out.

Wanting to hear more, Sasuke traveled up to her neck, and continued his assault there. Eagerly, he searched for the place that would drive her crazy, that would please her the most.

Not having to put much effort into it, he easily found her sweet spot, earning a loud moan from her.

For what seemed to be an eternity to Hikari, Sasuke continued his abuse on her neck, leaving variously sized bruises and bite marks. Not being able to keep herself together anymore, she moved her hand across Sasuke's well-formed chest all the way down to the growing tent that occasionally rubbed against her leg.

Sasuke let out a deep growl once Hikari's hand rubbed his swollen member through his boxers. "Hikari." He moaned hungrily

In a split second, both his boxers and her underwear disappeared. Hikari hissed at the sudden cold air as it hit her womanhood.

At this point, she didn't dare think about all the things Sasuke has done. She didn't dare think about what other people thought of him, about how Konoha wanted him dead. All she could think about was fulfilling her dream, fulfilling the need that she's had for many years.

Sasuke led a trail of butterfly kisses down her torso all the way down to her needy womanhood.

Hikari let out a loud moan as Sasuke's tongue gently started licking and sucking on her clit. He slowly inserted one finger into her, earning a sultry moan of his name. Satisfied with the reactions he's getting, he slowly sped up his pace, and matched his licking and sucking with it.

Going off of the loud moans that were emitting from Hikari, he slowly inserted another finger, then another till where she was begging him to take her.

"S-sasuke-kun. Please stop teasing me." She moaned

Sasuke chuckled lightly "What would you like me to do, Hikari?" he asked smoothly

"Please Sasuke." She pleaded

"Tell me what you want to do. Beg me Hikari." He commanded

She shook her head in embarrassment, refusing to do something so _dirty_. Although the whole situation would be considered as _dirty._

To get what he wanted, he increased his speed and repeatedly hit her pleasure spot with his fingers, causing her to go into a frenzy.

"Sasuke! Please, take me." She moaned loudly

"Tell me what you want, Hikari." He repeated, maintaining his speed

"I want you inside me Sasuke! I _need_ you inside of me. Please." She begged.

"Hm. As you wish, Hikari." He said smugly as he stood up, towering over her. He positioned himself at her entrance and glanced up to be replied with a nod that gave him the permission to dive inside of her.

Before she had the opportunity to scream bloody murder, Sasuke silenced her with a kiss. After she gained the control of not screaming, Sasuke whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"It'll be over soon Hikari." He reassured her.

After a few moments of pure agony, Hikari bucked her hips towards Sasuke's giving the signal to continue.

He happily began thrusting into her slowly, earning soft moans and pants from his lover.

"Sasuke please, go faster."

He grunted in response, and slowly built up his pace to the point where he was completely sheaved into her.

She let out screams of ecstasy each time he thrusted into her. Her moans and screams echoed throughout the whole house, despite the room door being closed.

"Sa…sasuke. I'm going to come." She confessed

"Come for me Hikari." Sasuke whispered into her ear, giving her more incentive to do so.

As Hikari neared her climax her moans and screams became more wild and uncontrolled. Experiencing the same thing, Sasuke's thrusts became more sporadic and sloppy, nonetheless completing the purpose.

"Sasuke!" Hikari screamed as she finally reached her climax

After a few more thrusts, Sasuke reached his also, failing to hold back a loud wild growl.

After their breathing slowed down, Sasuke slowly pulled out of Hikari, and laid next to her. Plastered onto Hikari's face was an expression of pure bliss.

"Hikari."

"Yes Sasuke?" she responded with half lidded eyes

"I love you."

Hikari smiled brightly "I love you too Sasuke. So much."

With that, Sasuke pulled her into his arms. Just before she fell asleep, he whispered: "I'll come back to get you, I promise you that, Hikari." and they both fell into a deep enchanted sleep.

When Hikari woke up, she couldn't help but notice that the heat that once surrounded her the night before was missing.

Although she wasn't surprised, she was slightly hurt at the fact that Sasuke didn't say goodbye.

"_I came here to see you, because I love you."_

She smiled at the confession she received from Sasuke the night before. _I hope he'll be back someday. _She thought to herself hopeful.

*FF 3 months*

Things in Konoha finally calmed down. There hasn't been a sign of Sasuke or the Akatsuki in months, which to some people was an amazing thing. But to Hikari only meant heartache.

_I knew this would happen. _She thought to herself. _Why would I ever think he'd come back._

She walked into her restroom, and stripped down, preparing to take a well needed shower. After she turned on the water, and stood under the showerhead for a few moments, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

Before she was able to scream, the mysterious voice cooed: "I promised you I'd come back for you, didn't i?"

"S-sasuke." She choked out, already knowing who it was without having to turn around

_And I hate how much I love you boy,_

_But I just can't let you go,_

_But I hate that I love you so._


End file.
